Survival
by FastBlast99
Summary: After the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Frieza's men began to hunt down any saiyan that was off-world at the time.


"Find the brat!" a Frieza soldier yelled. "Now!"

A little girl hid under a slab of rock, holding her knees to her armored chest as tears flowed down her cheeks, her eyes wide in fear. Her tail wrapped tighter around her midsection at the thought of the men finding her. Her squad had been in the middle of clearing a planet when the men had shown up. Their squad leader had tried to hold them off, allowing her and the rest of her team to scatter.

The little girl had heard the screams of her teammates and squad leader over the comm on the scouter, and she knew she was the only one left, and that it wouldn't be long before the men found her. As she wallowed in her fear her hand reached up to locket around her neck, the one her mother had given to her before she left.

She then heard the rumble of rock and scrambled to get as far away she could, her back pressing up against rock, and when she saw the red skinned man move through the rubble to look at her. He almost had a look of sadness on his face as he raised his hand towards her, "Should of hid better."

He started to charge a ki attack towards her and when his eyes met hers he felt his hand start to shake. The guilt pulsing in his chest from killing the other children. He then looked away and lowered his hand. He then put his other hand in his white hair and he looked back to her. He then took something off of his belt, "Put that on, now," he said, tossing the bangle to her.

She looked at the metal ring on the ground and then back up to him, not moving.

"I'm trying to help you, now put it on!" he hissed.

She then reached down and clipped the bangle around her wrist, and at the same time he fired a ki blast at the ground, "Now stay here, and stay hidden, use your scouter to tell when we're gone. Your pod is thirteen miles to the east, go to planet 517, they'll keep you safe."

"Why can't I go home?"

"Your homeplanet doesn't exist anymore," he answered.

He then walked back out of the hole, and when he was clear he fired another ki blast, closing the entrance, knowing that she would be able to get out after she removed the dampening bangle. He then flew back to his commander, who smiled at him, "Good work, Jeice."

He nodded and as his squad flew away he looked back to where the little girl was, and silently hoped that he had done the right thing in sparring her.

The little girl had done what he had said, and waited for when the scouter said there was no one else left on the planet. She then looked down ot the bangle and took it off, leaving it in the dirt as she walked over to where the stranger had blasted the entrance closed.

She easily busted through the rock and peeked around, making sure that no one else was around. She then flew up and towards where he said the pods were, and she was happy to see it was still there. She raced into it and climbed up onto the seat and plugged in the planet number he had given her, and when she left the planet, she looked down to her locket and held it out in her palm. She slowly clicked it open and little balls of light illuminated the dark pod.

The little girl looked through the bubbles, all of them memories of her life that her mother had recorded for her. One then floated in front of her, and it brought tears to the little girl's eyes, as a clip of her mother and father holding her together replayed over and over again, and it was the last thing she saw before the stasis put her to sleep.

Her eyes opened again and the fuzz coated her mind as the pod blared at her, warning her that she was about to land. Her training took over and she quickly snapped her locket close and strapped herself into the seat, and when she landed she quickly unbuckled herself, and hopped down from the seat after the door opened. She walked out and saw that she had landed in a forest.

She activated her scouter and when she got a reading on high power levels nearby, she lifted off the ground and flew slowly towards them, and when she saw the camp she landed behind a tree and peeked out to look at the camp.

There were aliens of all shapes and sizes, all of them wearing the same black suits with fabric gathered around their necks, with pieces of salvaged armor from all over the galaxy. The little girl was so busy looking through the camp, she didn't notice the large blue woman that was behind her.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little saiyan spy?" the woman asked as she held her up.

Everyone in the camp turned and watched as the woman walked into the camp holding the little girl with one of her four arms.

"Put me down!" the little girl yelled.

"Make me, squirt," the woman replied.

The saiyan growled and put her hand up towards the woman firing a stun ki blast at her. The blue woman dropped her in order to shield her eyes, and Kaida landed on the ground and immediately jumped up to hit the eight foot woman in the abdomen, making her keel over, giving the little tyke the opportunity to flip through the air, catching the woman in the chin with her foot, sending her back and into the dirt.

The little girl then turned to the others holding her hands up, but a saiyan with grey hair at the roots and with a grey goatee came towards her putting his hands up, "It's alright cub, we're not going to hurt you, just calm down okay?"

Her stomach then rumbled loudly, and the older man chuckled, "You must be hungry, come."

"Who are you?" she asked, not lowering her guard.

"We are the resistance, we fight against Frieza and his forces."

She kept her guard up as she thought, Frieza had destroyed her homeworld, her mother, her father, her siblings, and all she had left was her armor, a pod and her locket. She ten began to think about what she should do, and she quickly decided that she should fight.

She then lowered her guard, "I want to fight Frieza," she said. "I want to join."

The older saiyan smiled, "What's your name, cub?"

"My name's Kaida."

He smiled, "Well Kaida, welcome to the resistance."


End file.
